


Two Years (Sam/Dean; ficletI)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, M/M, pining!Sam!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	Two Years (Sam/Dean; ficletI)

Two years and so many things we didn’t say, Dean.

 

I left…eating up miles to get away from things that were driving me crazy. I left, without a word, without a glance, but I remember the look in your eyes that night.

I was sure you’d run after me. I was sure you’d try and stop me. I was ready to fight you, to punch you…to kiss you. You didn’t follow me, though…

Two years, Dean.

And the air is electric, just like it used to be, in the months before I left…and your eyes are glinting, and are mesmerizing…I can’t tear my eyes off of you, Dean. Just like I used to.

Two years…and darkness, around us, and it’s only you and me, once again. And…damn, why are you here?

Two years, Dean…and I remember everything…do you? Do you remember how hard it had become to pretend, to ignore the _wrong_ , when everything felt so natural? Or was I dreaming, imagining?

 It’s like drowning, once again…it’s like being awake, again.

Two years…or two seconds,  does it really matter?


End file.
